


Necessity

by nickless



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-29
Updated: 2003-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickless/pseuds/nickless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funky backstory more-than-meets-the-eye angsty deathfic. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of challenges rolled into one -  
> farscapefriday: good characters gone bad, PK guest character, dead-character POV, season one, first memories, discipline
> 
> plumsnickety: Quoteable Media  
> "I always knew some day you'd come walking back through my door. I never doubted that. Something made it inevitable." -- _Raiders of the Lost Ark_

~*~

This wasn't right. It was supposed to be a high shoulder shot; a wound to ensure Crichton would take her with him. But as the numbing pain spread through her chest, Gilina knew Scorpius had betrayed her.

It wasn't supposed to end this way.

*****

They'd been betrothed a few cycles after birth, as was custom in the colony. Their shared childhood consisted mostly of countless arns of work on the farms, made tolerable by the stories and adventures they shared with each other.

Then the famine had come, followed a cycle later by the Peacekeeper recruiters. Gilina had clung tightly to Tauvo's hand, watching his father instruct Bialar to watch over them and realizing that for once, she was grateful for his brother's overprotective nature.

They had stayed together as much as possible, watching out for each other and reminding themselves how it felt to be part of a family. After two cycles of intensive training, Bialar had been integrated into the ranks of the Carrier-born, his ambition making him the perfect candidate for command training. He promised he would find a way to bring them together again, but by the time Tauvo left for flight instruction and she began her tech apprenticeship three cycles later, she'd already put it out of her mind.

When she received notice of her transfer to his Command Carrier, she'd been surprised by how quickly Bialar had risen to power, but more surprised that he'd remembered his promise. They'd come to her quarters that first night, and like the children they'd once been, they compared stories and battle scars until the clarion sounded the next morning. But now the stories of great battles were real, and the endings rarely happy.

Then less than a cycle later, the human had killed Tauvo and in his grief, Bialar had sent her away. "Every time I look at you, I see him," he'd told her harshly, but his words couldn't penetrate the chill that had settled in her heart.

~~~~~

By the time she left the Zelbinion, she was used to the cold.

The traitor had been right. Gilina had known exactly who they were and had every intention of lying to them. She'd told them enough truths to be believable and enough lies to gain their trust. With that trust had come information - the information that would fuel her revenge.

She'd returned to the Command Carrier, and Bialar - Captain Crais, she reminded herself - had waited until she'd showered and eaten before demanding her account of the encounter with Tauvo's killer. She'd faced him stoically, taking comfort in the knowledge that the bitterness on his face was reflected in her features. Then she'd told her story, eager to help him avenge the loss of the man they'd both loved.

Instead he'd dismissed her without a second glance, and the next morning she'd received notice of her immediate transfer. In the end, she had no choice but to go.

~~~~~

When John Crichton walked into her life again, she'd been amazed to receive another chance at revenge. Unlike Crais, Scorpius had recognized her value; given her a part in his plan. It had been so easy to reestablish Crichton's trust, to make him believe she was helping him.

The day after Crichton's official capture, Bialar had appeared at the door to her quarters. She hadn't been surprised by his arrival, nor by his anger. She always knew some day he'd come walking back through her door. She'd never doubted that. Something made it inevitable. So Gilina had faced him with her chin held high; her determination unwavering.

She'd yelled at him for sending her away again; he'd argued that Scorpius had been their key to finding Crichton. He told her she was acting like a naive young girl; she accused him of forgetting his promise to his father. And when he hissed that he'd been under close surveillance, that he'd had no other choice, she'd wanted more than anything to call him a coward. But instead she'd allowed her features to soften, lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, and had drawn him along the path to his own downfall.

As he left, he'd advised her to consider where her alliances lay. She truthfully answered that she already had.

*****

It wasn't supposed to end this way, but it was.

Even now, arns after realizing Scorpius' plans no longer included her, the charade continued. It was easier that way. She could see Tauvo, at a point just past his murderer's shoulder, and when her eyes blurred, she imagined he was the one kneeling next to her. He was smiling, and she knew he was proud. "Kiss me," she demanded, and felt his lips touching hers.

This must be how it was supposed to end.


End file.
